


Hero

by shonn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 8





	Hero

"Lee." The name slips from her lips by accident. She never means to call him that because she knows it makes him someone else, someone who is not her knight in shining armor. When he stops in his tracks and turns back to look at her, a silent question in his eyes, she tries to smile reassuringly. He seems to understand and returns the gesture with a softness that overcomes his entire posture. When he walks away, she regrets making him look back. She needs him to be strong, like she always needs him to be strong, but this time it is about more than his fingers and her sighs of appreciation.


End file.
